Fan: Oxiclean
I have no idea what this would be rated "Hi Billy Mays here with another oxiclean product" Billy Mays says into the camera, taking out a bottle of 100% pure oxiclean. This got Papa Acachalla's attention, turning to the tv. "Um, honey, isn't that a bit rude?" Gertrude asked, as they had guests. "h-how is that rude?!" Papa asked, adopting a puzzling face. "Well, Oxiclean is more in-interesting than the recipe to conc-concentrated dark matter apparently." Rick said, chugging his flask and burping. "YEAH WELL ID LIKE THE RECIPE TO CONCENTRATED OXI CLEAN" Papa said, pulling out a rocket launcher. "HOLY WHAT" Johnny Toast asked, who was slapping himself with a hotdog. "CA-CALM DOWN THERE FIDO" "RICK WHAT IA GOIJG ON" Morty asked, who had gotten back from helping Billy remove himself from a trashcan. "ADULT BUSINESS" Papa screamed, aiming his gun at Morty. "NOBODY AIMS A GUN AT MY GRANDSON" "really" "well you could but this is a fanfiction so i dont need character development" Rick says, leaning against the chair and chugging the flask again. "What in the hell" Billy Mays asks, through the TV. "WHAT" Papa screamed. He threw himself to the TV. "UR ALIV?" "Well of course Papa, I'm Billy Mays!" Billy says, waving at Papa. Papa was amazed at this discovery. Johnny Ghost approached it. "ITS A LEVEL 9 ENT-" Papa shot him in the leg, turning him into a sandwich. "You're an overrated charActer." Papa snarled at the sandwich. Suddenly, SCP Foundation operatives explode the roof and drop in from ropes. "Go go go!" An MTF unit screamed, a soldier wearing a hazmat suit carefully removing the sandwich while the others interrogate Rick and Morty. Spencer, browsing 4chan in the basement, hears of this commotion. He sets his phaser to kill and enters the area. "WHAT THE FISHSTICK IS GOIN' ON IN ERE" He screams, aiming the phaser around. "HES ARMED" a soldier screamed, hundreds of other soldiers jumping on him and tackling him. At this point, Papa had taken the TV and fled. He wasn't letting the love of his life be taken away by anomaly stealers. His tax dollars weren't going into his. "Papa, you gotta let me go." "WHy" asked Papa, tears forming in his eyes. "It's what Jeremy would've wanted." "KEEP JEREMY OUTTA this" Papa yelled, now sobbing. "Okay." Billy obeys. Suddenly, Kenny appeared. "Boats." He said and chuckled. "CLEMENTINE" Lee screamed, shooting at walkers. "OBER THERE" Papa screamed, pointing at the girl about to be eaten by zombies. Papa shot them with rockets, a sandwich protecting the girl. "TH A NK" Lee says, grabbing her and Kenny and leaving the dimension. Suddenly, Papa hears a strange noise and turns around. A car is driving towards him. He doesn't resist. He accepts his fate. Except it disappears, leaving a trail of fire. "Great Scott!" Papa exclaimed. He went back to the TV. Billy Mays was making out with Anthony Sullivan. "WHAT" Billy screams, adopting a terrified look. "I TRUSTED YOU" Papa shouted, tears forming in his eyes. He hands the TV over to the Foundation, and washes away the pain with the sandwich that was once Johnny Ghost. "Well, this dimension sucks." Rick says, shooting a portal at the wall, him and Morty entering it. Suddenly, the door was kicked down. "Wubba Lubba dub-dub!" Category:Fanfiction